


【领主超蝙】 葡萄园

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个涉及葡萄品鉴，葡萄酒灌肠，捆绑，强制，尿道play , 放置play 的pwp





	【领主超蝙】 葡萄园

有个不算前文的前文叫葡萄x  
不影响单独阅读

贪爱世界顾肉体，终身时时被罪缠。

快快进入葡萄园，再过一时把帐算。  
家主回来后悔晚，再想做工没机会。

\--三赎灵歌*

布鲁斯看到卡尔手中的东西时，他知道今天不会好过了。

一瓶1952年的Romanee-Conti，一盘色泽鲜艳饱满多汁的葡萄。他并没有天真到认为卡尔有那么好心让自己享用这些，但他的味蕾在嗅到葡萄甜美的气味时的确自觉的开始分泌唾液。布鲁斯现在已经没有力气控制自己身体的本能反应了，在被卡尔囚禁的这一段日子里除了营养剂和氪星蛋白质，他再没有尝过其他东西。终日寡淡无味的口腔只需一丝气味就被激活了全部细胞，叫嚣着对食物的渴望。

蜜糖与鞭子，多么经典的桥段，百试不爽。

布鲁斯跪坐在柔软的白色地毯上，双手被铐住吊在头顶，宽大的白袍遮住了他伤痕累累的躯体，虽然对于卡尔来说并没有什么不同，他仍可以清晰的看到布鲁斯锁骨上的红痕，红肿乳首上的齿印。但他享受撕开它的满足感，亲手把布鲁斯的伪装一层层剥开，露出人类柔软脆弱的内里。

卡尔粗糙的指腹划过布鲁斯苍白的脸颊，像抚摸一只宠物那样漫不经心。他随手从青瓷盘中摘出一颗饱满圆润的葡萄放在手指间把玩，语气像是在和朋友聊家常般平淡。  
“布鲁斯，我记得你很喜欢这个品种的葡萄，每年夏天都会放一盘在手边。”跪在地毯上的人沉默的听着，就好像被提起的人不是自己。卡尔也不在乎他的反应，只是自顾自的说着。“后来我要来了种子，我们一起在花园里种了几株。”他剥开了葡萄紫红色的外皮，晶莹的汁水闪闪发亮。“昨天我去庄园里，发现它已经结果了，布鲁斯。”

青色的果肉连同卡尔的两根手指粗暴的挤入布鲁斯湿热的口腔，布鲁斯顺从的张开嘴，任由他的手指在自己口腔中搅动。卡尔把果肉压到布鲁斯的舌头上，用粗糙的指腹一点点碾碎，爆裂的汁水混杂着细碎的果肉从布鲁斯的嘴角流出，向下滑出一道湿漉漉的水痕。被领主碾碎的果肉尽数被推进了布鲁斯喉咙深处，他强忍着反呕的本能乖顺的吞下。反抗没有任何好处，至少现在是这样。  
卡尔的手指离开时带出“啵”的水声，他把残留的水痕抹在布鲁斯的胸前，优雅的擦干了手指。

“我为你种下葡萄，你和我一起建立葡萄园。现在葡萄熟了，布鲁斯。”

白色领主的眼中闪过一丝莫名的情绪，他掐住布鲁斯略显狼狈的脸，强迫那双沉静如深海的蓝眼睛与自己对视。

“告诉我，你为什么要毁了它，为什么要背叛我们。”

卡尔的声音冰冷而平静，不带一丝波澜。他像一位真正的神明，高高在上，专制而强大，冷眼审判不忠的信徒。布鲁斯选择垂下眼，把情绪藏在睫毛投下的阴影中。  
为什么？这不重要。人类总是会自大的过滤掉自己不想知道不认同的信息，接收与自己意见相统一的言论，高位者尤其如此。手握强大的权力总会让人迷失，产生自己可以主宰一切的错觉。拥护者被封忠诚，反对者被责背叛。卡尔生在地球，长在地球，早已被地球腐蚀。他也只是个人类，太过于强大的人类。

“这里没有罪恶，没有战争，没有死亡。再不会有无辜者牺牲，也不会有目睹双亲被杀的小孩。”

布鲁斯安静的听着，默默忍受卡尔手指上施加的快要捏碎自己骨头的力度。慈悲的神明向他的信徒抛下了蛛丝*，作为对他从前的善行的最后奖赏。

"布鲁斯，回到我身边。" 

领主的语气带上了一丝可以称得上温情的起伏，食指小幅度摩挲着布鲁斯光滑的下巴。 大约过了半分钟，或者更久，布鲁斯才出声打破了这死亡般的幽静：“...不。” 他的声音带着缺水的沙哑和虚弱，却依然清晰而坚定的吐出了重复无数次的回答。  
神明平静的眼睛中终于出现波澜，混合着怒火,失望和遗憾。他扯动唇角露出一个微笑，抓住布鲁斯杂乱的黑发向后扯，迫使他仰头看向自己。

“你总是这么固执，布鲁斯。或许你更想尝尝被扭断脖子的感觉？”  
“没关系，我们还有很多时间，现在，先让我们享受丰收的果实。”

神明的囚徒被锁链仰面铐在床上，修长有力的双腿被分腿器强行打开呈M形，白色的布料从布满青紫色指痕大腿根滑落，被过度使用的地方褪去了遮掩，带着淫靡水光的红嫩穴口暴露冰冷的空气中小幅度的张合。卡尔试探着伸入一根手指，立刻被柔软的穴肉咬住紧紧不放。黑色的布料剥夺了布鲁斯的视觉，多年来训练出的肌肉反应让他的触觉在黑暗中更加灵敏。他下意识的抬腿踢去阻止入侵者，在接收到铁环深深勒入皮肤的疼痛后又生生止住，环状肌肉被带动着咬的更紧。卡尔抓住他的脚踝重新按到床上，惩罚性的加入第二根手指。未经过充润滑的穴肉火辣辣的疼，坚硬的指甲划过脆弱的内壁时带起布鲁斯身体小小的颤栗。

卡尔草草的抠挖了两下就退了出去，布鲁斯可以听到他动作时衣料簌簌的摩擦声。眼前的黑暗放大了他的不安，他不知道要面临什么，未知才是最大的恐惧，他所做的只能是放松自己因紧张而收缩绷紧的肌肉，体内的伤痕比在皮肤表面的更难愈合，新生的嫩肉被一次又一次生生撞裂的感觉谁都不想再尝试第二次。他习惯忍耐疼痛，不代表他喜欢疼痛。

布鲁斯平坦结实的小腹上被放上了一个瓷碟，饱满的果实随着他腹腔起伏上下滚动。他的呼吸有瞬间停滞，脑中被不可思议的荒谬和惊慌占领。他知道卡尔要干什么了。

即使他做好了心理准备但当冰凉的果肉接触到穴口时还是下意识推拒，卡尔竟然还有兴致剥掉了葡萄的表皮。在领主面前没有拒绝的余地，他强硬的撑开如花蕾般紧裹的肉环，钢铁般的手指微微用力把晶莹的果肉送入了湿热的甬道，被压出的的汁水在穴口完全吞入时发出”啵“的响声，在这空寂的屋子中尤为响亮。

被葡萄果肉侵入的触感和以往完全不同，半透明的果肉在层层叠叠肠肉的挤压下软化变形，但又富有弹性，带来鲜明的被侵入感，溢出的温热汁水滴落在肠道上，表面微凸的青色脉络刮过穴肉，似被蚂蚁细细啃咬的痒渗入布鲁斯的神经。他淡粉色的唇抿成一条苍白的直线，拒绝任何声音外泄，把自己藏在在一个木偶的身体里。

吞入第一颗葡萄后穴口的软肉又收缩到一切，除了明晃晃的汁液再看不出其他被侵入的痕迹。第二颗果实的侵入就要容易的多，不规则的球体刚探进一半就被软肉蠕动着吞了进去。两颗葡萄被卡尔的手指推如更深的地方，堪堪碰到布鲁斯体内那块布满快感神经的凸起边缘。布鲁斯抓着床单的手指猛然用力，上身像一潭被撩起水花的深泉般颤动，放在他小腹上的盘子晃了晃，险些滑落下去。卡尔及时接住了它，重新放回布鲁斯的身体上，冰凉的盘沿抵住他的耻骨。

“你不会想让它掉下去的，布鲁斯。”卡尔隔着布料握住布鲁斯半勃的性器揉了揉，粗糙的指腹轻轻扫过紫红色的顶端。布鲁斯咬住下唇阻止从喉咙中发出的呻吟，但性器还是诚实的勃起挺立，把白色的布料顶出一个小鼓包。  
“如果你一直这样坦诚就好了。”领主奖励般上下撸动了两下布鲁斯的阴茎，满意的听到它的主人无法掩饰的闷哼。他拿出一根细长的金属棒蹭了蹭娇嫩敏感的龟头，与这无机质的金属相关的回忆瞬间涌上了布鲁斯的大脑，在快感下软化的肌肉立刻变得僵硬。卡尔注意到了布鲁斯身体的变化，金属棒漫不经心的戳弄着微张的小口。

“抱..抱歉..” 布鲁斯艰难的从齿缝中挤出来这几个字，卡尔因他难得的示弱笑了笑，依稀可以看到那个来自堪萨斯州代表光明的人的影子。“你知道该怎么做，布鲁斯，你什么都知道，不是吗？”金属落地的声音让布鲁斯紧绷的神经放松了下来，这才注意到他的后背的衣料已经被汗水黏在皮肤上。他深吸一口气，缓缓放松了肌肉，苍白的唇回到原来的弧度。

第三颗葡萄推入的时候布鲁斯没有压抑自己的声音，带着脉络的晶体被推搡着碾过前列腺时他诚实的尖叫出声。不同于任何的玩具，果肉天然凹凸不平的表面辗入那一小块软肉时密密麻麻的的电流窜入布鲁斯的大脑，那是用羽毛拨弄神经的快感，刺激但点到即止，在极乐的边缘徘徊。

“啊啊！...不..." 第四颗第五课接踵而至，接连滚过红嫩的前列腺落入深处。布鲁斯的身体颤抖着，脚趾因着汹涌的快感蜷缩到一起。他涨硬的阴茎头部吐出少许透明粘液，在白色的布料上留下淫靡的水渍。卡尔用带着他的体液和葡萄汁的手指撬开了布鲁斯的牙齿，把液体尽数涂在他的舌头上。

“好吃吗，布鲁斯？” 卡尔居高临下的看着他昔日的最佳搭档，抽出手指狠狠拧了一把布鲁斯暗粉色的乳首。从胸部传来的夹杂着快感的疼痛迫使布鲁斯拔高了呻吟，上身像触电般弯起，又重重砸落到床上。小腹上的盘子早就失去了平衡，在摇摆了几次后终于滚落，青瓷盘滑下斜靠在布鲁斯柔韧有力的腰间，盘中剩余的葡萄全都轱辘轱辘滚到地上。  
布鲁斯因情欲染上血色的脸立刻变得苍白，他动了动嘴唇，却什么也说不出口。卡尔的反应倒是一如既往的冷静，自他成为领主后他的感情就内敛了很多。他在布鲁斯的嘴角轻轻印下一吻，宽大温暖的手掌抚摸布鲁斯苍白的脸，几乎称得上柔情的动作下说出的话语却冷酷无情。

“违背了规则就要被惩罚，无论是谁，布鲁斯。”

神定下了他的罪。

滚落的葡萄被卡尔黑色的靴子踩的稀烂，淡淡的清甜在空气中飘溢。

好疼，好疼。  
冰冷的金属无情的破开娇嫩的尿道，凸起的金属颗粒狠狠擦过脆弱的薄肉，烧灼般的痛感在布鲁斯体内燃烧肆虐。他胡乱挣扎着，竭力想要逃脱这可怕的刑法，禁锢的锁链碰撞在一起叮叮咣咣的响，像是为罪人谱写的受难曲。卡尔拿掉他遮住眼睛的黑布，扯断锁链把布鲁斯的双手捆在头顶，金属的链条几乎镶进他的皮肉中。  
“不要惹我生气，布鲁斯。”领主的语气染上了寒意。他用一只手扶着布鲁斯已经软下去的阴茎，粗暴的撸动着强迫它直立，另一只手拿着尿道棒，稳稳的插入不该承受这一切的尿道。生理性的泪水不断从布鲁斯的眼角溢出，精致的五官痛苦的扭成一团，急促而剧烈的喘息着，喉咙中溢出痛苦的叫喊。  
他感觉自己被生生撕裂了，尿道壁上被刮出一道道血痕，剧烈的排异感让他本能的想要把入侵者赶出去，又或者阻止它继续向前，这无异为卡尔的工作增加了难度。布鲁斯这一次比其他时候都要紧，卡尔皱了皱眉，惩罚是无论如何都要完成的，这才是惩罚的意义。  
“啊！！！”  
金属棒强行挤开了内壁一插到底，底部部特制的支架顶住他柔软的脏器，布鲁斯的眼睛在没入的一瞬间瞪大，虚焦的瞳孔中只剩黑暗，几秒后他才找回了知觉，无力的躺在床上剧烈喘息。卡尔把尿道棒头部的金属环扣好，温柔的拭去布鲁斯额头上的汗珠。

“这都是你自找的，我给了你选择。”

后穴含住的葡萄早在布鲁斯剧烈的挣扎中夹碎了，几块细碎的果肉从穴口流出，沿着绯红的股缝蜿蜒而下，浸湿了雪白的床单。  
卡尔伸入两根手指在湿热紧致的甬道中抠挖，导出那些甜蜜醉人的液体，无法控制果肉流出带给布鲁斯强烈的失禁感，他就像一个破布娃娃般任由卡尔摆弄。看，这就是那个无所不知控制一切的蝙蝠侠，多么讽刺。所以当卡尔超出地球尺寸的火热阴茎一寸一寸没入那嫣红诱人的穴口时，布鲁斯绷紧了脚尖仰着头无声尖叫，露出的脖颈展现出优美的弧线。  
火热的阴茎和湿哒哒的汁水搅在一起，过度紧张的穴肉死死咬住这根铁棍又蠕动着讨好它。卡尔双手握住布鲁斯健美的大腿，富有弹性的肌肉立刻凹出他的指痕，这微不足道的疼痛在这场性爱里甚至算不上情趣。婴儿拳头般大小的龟头狠狠碾过红肿的前列腺，毫不留情的捅到最深处，猛烈的冲击彻底把果肉挤压成汁水，渗入每一道折皱。卡尔不给布鲁斯任何喘息的机会，非人的阴茎抽到穴口再狠狠没入，龟头每一次都准确的撞过让人疯狂的那块软肉。  
“啊啊！不...求你...”布鲁斯近乎凄惨的呻吟着，被这狂风暴雨般的快感和苦痛淹没。囊袋重重撞击在臀肉上发出淫靡的水声，很快就把那一片撞得通红。艳红的嫩肉被过于激烈的抽插带出体外，可怜兮兮的外翻着被冰凉的空气刺激的瑟缩。  
布鲁斯的性器高高翘起，插入其中的金属棒无情的打断了高潮的进程，只有几滴液体从被撑开的小口边缘渗出。他像一条被钉住的蛇般扭动着身子，想要从这可怕的刑法中逃离。卡尔毫不留情的向他的臀肉打下，皮肉相击发出“啪”的脆响在空气中振荡。布鲁斯被这突如其来的责难打蒙了片刻，茫然的看向卡尔，从臀部肌肉传来的钝痛和麻木提醒他发生了什么。  
“别乱动。” 卡尔威胁的捏了捏通红的臀肉，身下的阴茎又开始大开大合的抽送。承受了太多快感的穴肉被卡尔操开了，放松了力度讨好的吮吸着肉棒的纹理，忠实的向布鲁斯传达每一份快感和钝痛。布鲁斯在被打第二下后就不敢再乱动，漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了生理性的泪水，在被撞过前列腺时如出点般颤抖，抑制不住喉咙中的呻吟,胡乱喊着卡尔的名字。

"哈....别..克拉克.."

白色领主在听到这个名字时动作一顿，用拯救过无数人的手拉住插在布鲁斯肿胀阴茎中的尿道棒。  
“你又叫错了，布鲁斯。”他宛如低音大提琴般完美的嗓音中夹杂着某种对犯错孩子的宽容和隐隐的寒意，他用手指夹住尿道棒的顶端，缓慢的旋转着抽出了大半，凸起的颗粒狠狠责罚着娇嫩的内里。  
“啊！！！” 布鲁斯惨叫出声，脆弱的男性器官经受不住如此的苛责，他的每一条神经都像被鞭子打过般。“对...对不起...” 他颤抖着吐出求饶的话语。卡尔看着他，坚定而残忍的把金属棒重新插了回去。  
布鲁斯的意识有一两秒的空白，回过身才发现他的嗓子因剧烈的呻吟而火辣辣的疼，迟来的痛楚席卷而上踩踏着他的神经，他的手腕磨出了血，血肉黏在铁链子上，尿道像是被岩浆烧灼撕裂，身体控住不住的震颤着。  
卡尔也停下了几秒，像是在听什么。他低头温柔的吻上布鲁斯苍白干裂的唇，安抚的揉捏着他挺立的乳首，加快了身下的动作。他快速的抽插了几十下，最后顶着前列腺射在了布鲁斯的肠道里。布鲁斯呜咽着承受微凉精液的冲刷，穴肉被刺激的阵阵收缩。  
卡尔没有像以往一样，他直接抽出了阴茎，擦掉上面黏糊糊的液体，转身取过那瓶被遗忘的葡萄酒。

“52年*的Romanee-Conti，你最喜欢的那瓶。”

暗红色的酒液从水晶瓶中倾出，落入在高脚杯中晃动，散发出浓郁的醇香。卡尔低头啜饮了一口，酸涩柔和的液体在舌尖溶开。*他可以分辨出紫罗兰，麝香，灌木，香子兰果实和烟熏的气息，却依旧无法欣赏这稀世珍酿的美妙，就像他可以看见构成布鲁斯身体的每一个细胞，却依然读不懂那蕴藏于灵魂中的深邃黑暗。  
高脚杯中的佳酿倾泻而下，在布鲁斯胸前的白袍上晕染出大朵的暗红色朱槿，微凉的液体渗入布料，细细舔舐他布满伤疤的皮肤。布鲁斯的眼角微红，漂亮的蓝眼睛里爬满了血丝，逐渐冷静下来的呼吸趋于平缓，身体在与酒液接触的那一刻小幅度颤栗，又很快被他压下。他胸前的两点在温度的刺激下颤巍巍的直立，敏感的乳首摩擦着湿透的布料。他垂下眼睛，逃避卡尔的视线。

“虽然你现在的状态不能直接摄入酒精，但浪费可不是什么好习惯。”

布鲁斯读懂了他的潜台词，那么就由你另一张嘴代劳吧。

双腿被抬高的那一刻他还自嘲的想了想，他可能是第一个被价值上亿的酒干的人类，多么奢靡啊。下一秒他就没有多余的精力去思考这些了，冰凉的瓶颈抵住了他还流着夹杂葡萄汁的精液的红肿穴口，茶色光滑的水晶撑开闭合的穴肉强行深入，冷冽的温度爬上了神经末梢剥夺属于人类的温度，暗红色的液体顺着重力流出剔透的容器涌入温暖的肠道。好凉，这是布鲁斯的第一个感觉，接着酒精带来的火热烧灼感一路蔓延到最深处，火辣的刺痛死死缠住惊恐蠕动的穴肉。他大口呼吸着，脸上浮起病态的红晕，企图吸入更多的氧气来缓解拉扯神经的麻痒与胀痛。珍贵的酒液在肠道中变得浑浊不堪，越来越多的涌入渐渐撑起了平坦的小腹，压迫着脆弱的膀胱，强烈的排泄感让布鲁斯咬破了下唇肉才夺回了肌肉的控制权。  
一瓶佳酿很快就见了底，卡尔拾起酒瓶上的木塞塞入饱胀的甬道，粗糙的木制纹理扎入软烂的穴肉，  
轻微但不容忽视的刺痒让布鲁斯喉咙中挤出一声呜咽。卡尔的手指滑过他的唇肉，抹去那一丝鲜血，一个不规则的球体被推入他的齿间，葡萄独有的酸甜从齿间扩散，舌下的腺体自动开始分泌唾液。

“好好含着，等我回来。”领主亲昵拍了拍布鲁斯的脸，注视着他朦胧的蓝眼睛淡淡的留下这句话。

好好含着，他故意说的模棱两可，让布鲁斯自己衡量。最可怕的标准是没有标准，卡尔这几年真的成熟了不少，毕竟只要他愿意，没有什么是他做不到的。布鲁斯迷迷糊糊的想着，借此分散注意力。后穴的木塞在酒液的浸泡下变得湿滑，他不得不夹紧了穴肉来增大摩擦，木塞凹凸不平的触感更加清晰的印入感官。被肠道温热的酒液安静的躺在嫩红的软肉上，随着时间流动慢慢渗入肠壁，炙烤敏感的神经。他的阴茎硬的发痛，极度渴望着一次畅快淋漓的释放，对膀胱的双重压迫化成强烈的排泄感。上下颚的肌肉隐隐酸痛，舌底的津液已经窝成一滩，口腔中飘荡着葡萄发酵的腐烂而甜美的气息。  
他整个身体从上至下由里到外完完全全被葡萄的各种味道包裹覆盖，恍惚间他觉得自己就像一株葡萄，要被卡尔种在园子里。  
等待的时间尤为漫长，每一分每一秒都是一种折磨，布鲁斯发现自己甚至在潜意识里希望卡尔快点回来结束这可怕的刑法。他在心中自嘲的笑了笑，看来卡尔的对自己的调教非常有效，他心中的某个位置已经开始破碎哀鸣，看来之前真是小看他了。  
一道水痕从他的嘴角滑落，齿间的果实摇摇欲坠，他整个人都绷得紧紧的快要到极限。  
清冽的冰雪气息扑面而来，布鲁斯疲惫的闭上了眼。软烂的果实被推入口腔，落在他猩红的舌尖上。  
“你做的很好。”  
是吗？你做的也不差。布鲁斯吞下了那枚葡萄，感受它一点点滑下食道，混着酸涩的清甜在他充满了他的口腔。

*基督教的灵歌之一，取了其中的几句歌词  
*出自芥川龙之介的《蜘蛛丝》  
*1952年是《世界最佳搭档》发行的那一年  
*引自百度百科的酒评:  
1952：产量约5760瓶。深色泛出些许黄色；美妙的香气，紫罗兰、麝香、灌木、香子兰果实和烟熏的气息，夜丘产区典型的上等佳酿！入口依旧佳酿风范，展现出野性的一面，野禽味道尤其是松鸡那种；令人惊讶的酒体，完全不像出自年轻的葡萄藤，柔和的质感，非常复杂的醇香；作为葡萄园重建后年轻葡萄藤出产的第一批酒，已经出色地显露和继承了罗曼尼·康帝的风格和水准！葡萄采收时间为9月29日。

& 其实应该还有后续的处理工作，我写不下去了QAQ 随缘更新吧


End file.
